From Fire to Friendship
by Blazer Blitz
Summary: They had one mission...But the Covenant had to come and screw things up before the mission even began. Now they were stranded on a unknown planet...What will life be like with dealing with a war they brough with them?


"Command Come in! This is echo base requesting troops and supplies. We're getting hit hard down here with the covey on all sides! I repeat, requesting troops and supplies immediately! Oh sh—bzzzz" the transmission ends

"Sir? What is your course of action?" An old man of maybe 40 or so with grey hair walked forward.

"Send them the ODST's." he looked at the files in his hands. "And tell them to expect three Spartans." He walked back to his chair and opened said files and read:

Spartan Name: S-025 Srg 1st class "Wolf" (beside info is a picture of wolf, Spartan symbol is Red wolf)

Area of expertise: Heavy Weapons Expert, Demolitions Expert.

Gender: Male

Height: 7,2

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Gray

Preferred Weapon of Choice: M247H Heavy Machine Gun, M45 Tactical Shotgun

Preferred Armor Ability: Armor Lock

Age: 32 Armor:

Helmet: Grenadier Helmet UA/ FC Variant

Right Shoulder: EVA variant

Left Shoulder: UA/ Multi-threat Variant

Chestplate: UA/Counter Assault Variant

Kneeplate: Grenadier Variant

Wrist: Tactical pad/Tacpad

Utility Add On: Tactical/Hard Case

Color (prime): Steel

Color (Sec): Steel

Authorized to ODST

Omega Team

Omega 1

He switched to the Next File and read once again.

Spartan Name: S-911 Combat Medic "Candice"(Spartan symbol is a Blue and Red burning Spartan helm)

Area of expertise: Medical expert, Small arms expert

Gender: Female

Height: 6,5

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Green

Preferred Weapon of choice: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, MA37 Assault Rifle

Preferred Armor Ability: Drop Shield

Age: 26 Armor:

Helmet: EOD CNM Variant

Right shoulder: ODST Variant

Left shoulder: EVA Variant

Chestplate: Tactical/Recon

Kneeplate: FJ/PARA

Wrist: Tactical pad/Tacpad

Utility Add Ons: Tactical/ Trauma Kit

Color (prime): Pink/Rose (a sticky note is here) ITS NOT PINK ITS LIGHT RED!

Color (Sec): Pink/Rose (another Sticky note) NOT PINK! LIGHT RED!

Authorized to ODST

Omega Team

Omega 2

He chuckled a bit at the note that "Candy" had no doubt put on her file, and read on the final Review sheet

Spartan Name: S-253 LFT "Ace" (Spartan Symbol is A Red Winged Blue Sword)

Area of expertise: Scouting expert/ Sniper Expert

Gender: Male

Height: 6,6

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue

Preferred Weapon of Choice: Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel, M6G Magnum

Preferred Armor Ability: Jump Jet

Age: 33 Armor:

Helmet: Air Assault FC-I Variant

Right Shoulder: Jump Jet

Left Shoulder: Jump Jet

Chestplate: Tactical/Recon

Kneeplate: FJ/ Para

Wrist: Tactical Pad/ Tacpad

Utility Add-ons: Tactical/Soft Case

Color (Prime): Blue

Color (Sec): Cyan

Authorized To ODST

Omega Team

Omega 3

The Captain was about to put down the folder when another piece of paper fell out.

He picked it up and looked it over:

OMEGA Hog

Vehicle Class: Warthog (Beside Description is A picture of Omega Team on The Hog, A Grey Warthog With an Omega symbol on the hood)

Model: Custom M12 FAV

Length: 6 meters (20 ft.)

Width: 3.2 meters (10 ft.)

Height/depth: 3 meters (9.8 ft.)

Mass: 3 Metric Tons (3.25 tons)

Maximum speed: 90 MPH

Engine Units: 12.0 L Liquid Hydrogen-Injected ICE

MODIFICATIONS:

Detachable/Reachable Turret

All Purpose Tires

SEATS: 3-8(When Turret is off)

Compatible Turrets: M41 LAAG Anti Infantry Turret, M68 ALIM Anti-Armor Turret, M247H Heavy Machine Gun (Modified, and Non Modified)

Role: Varies: Reconnaissance Anti-Vehicular/Anti-Air platform/Anti-Infantry Transport, Scout

Modification Cost (Credits): 50,000

Overall Cost (Credits): 150,000 cR

The Captain quickly organized the files and tucked it under his arm, then turned on the intercom.

"Omega Team Report to the Briefing Room Immediately. ODST's get set for combat drop. This is Captain McCray, over." He turned the intercom off and said, "Lewis, Send the mission information to the ODST's Captains. Don't forget to send me my coffee!"

Cafeteria…..

The cafeteria was full of the soldiers, Marines and ODST's and Spartans alike all eating lunch. Omega Team was spread out across the cafeteria. Wolf and Candice were sitting alone, While Ace was chatting it up with some marines. He was trying to eat without stabbing his face. The intercom came on:

_Omega Team Report to the Briefing Room Immediately. ODST's get set for combat drop._

Groans of annoyance could be heard all around the cafeteria. Wolf sighed and wolfed down his food (No pun intended) and picked up his tray. He had just gotten up before he fell flat on his face. Wolf silently cursed and got up. Ever since his Spartan implantation, His eyes crossed easily and he became disoriented without his helmet, which was modified so he could see straight. Wolf placed his helmet on before putting his tray in the bin.

"Omega Team, on me! Let's go." Ace stood up, stretching. "Well then…I guess I'll see you guys in Hell. Don't forget Jenkins! No pulling Kamikaze anymore…After all! You still owe me that drink!". Candice got up and yawned.

"Time for another Hell Drop. Another Mission, another Credit." Omega Team and the ODST's left.

"How do you know it's another Hell Drop Candy?"  
"Because I'm just that good…That, and I'm Badass…Badass things follow me."

_Briefing Room 004, one Hour later…_

"….And that's the plan Spartans. Drop down, kill Covenant, Drop off supplies, kill more Covenant, and finally beat those bastards out of Echo Base." He plunked down some files. "Now, we have a bunch of untested equipment that needs a field run, so!"

He picked up a Jump jet. That was placed on a table of various Armor Abilities

"For you, Ace, An experimental jump jet, last longer and go's faster, but has a small chance of blowing up, so try not to get shot in the back." McCray handed it to Ace, before moving onto two familiar abilities: A Drop Shield and a Armor Lock.  
"First, for Sargent Wolf. This is a modified Armor Lock…We're seeing how well it will work in combat, and seeing its pro's and con's…First difference is it is red instead of blue, like normal…And anything that touches it gets zapped. Enjoy." Wolf took the Armor Lock and started to look it over as McCray walked in front of Candice.

"Here, for you, Candy. This drop shield, like Omega One's, is modified for experimental combat. We actually took your suggestion and made it so you can move around with it for cover…But we also added a feature that will overcharge the shield. Only catch? It needs to drain a shield from inside the shield first. Merry Christmas…Also, we think we found a new way to copy A.I's, and we need to make sure that they are fully functional before we start testing the limits, so I present to you Three experimental A.I, All still in Beta…Now, an additional feature with the A.I is that they will help operate your equipment in the field." The Captain pressed a button, a panel lifted away, and three data chips appeared, then three small human figures popped up, One Red, One Pink, and one Blue.

"We tried to make them match your personality's, so remember to add that to the performance report, Now introduce yourselves!" The Spartans walked up to the Small Colored chips on the table. The Red one Spoke first;" Greetings. I am the Heavy weapons Spartan Assisted A.I, Code Named: Dawn Chaser Pleased to be of assistance Omega Team." The pink one was next; "I am the Medical Spartan Assisted A.I, and before you ask, I'm not PINK! I'm light RED!"

"Finally! Someone who understands!"

"Anyhow, I am Codenamed: Pink, *CODE NAME OVERWRITEN* Red Fury," she mumbled "I'm not pink…." McCray coughed.

"Sorry about her…She has a bit of issues with her Hologram Color. Sadly, we cannot change it."

The final A.I spoke up…He seemed a bit darker than the rest.

"I'm the Sniper Assisted A.I, Codenamed Clear Shot. It's all you need to know." Omega Team took the chips and inserted them into their Helmets.

"Now that we're ready, it's time! You're dropping in Twenty Spartans, Check your gear and get set for a combat drop! …. Oh yea and because we wanted you down there ASAP, Were also testing a new pod. It basically puts four pods together for additional mass, and then breaks apart when it reaches a certain altitude. Any questions?" Wolf raised his hand. "Who's our Fourth sir?" "You have none! Because your suit weights half a ton, we modified a supply pod to have your Hog in it, don't worry, it's still carrying those supply's, Along with a few weapon's and ammo. Any other questions?" Silence. "GOOD! Now get going, we already wasted enough time, Echo Base could already be under Covenant Control!" "SIR YES SIR" was all Omega team said before placing their helmets back on their heads. They left the room and went to the Drop bay.

Drop Bay, 15 minutes later

All pods were ready as Omega Team stepped into theirs. The Ships A.I spoke

"Dropping will commence in five minutes. Good Luck." The sound of Pod doors closing filled the room. Omega team was a bit behind, though, as they had just started putting their weapons into their separate pods.

"So what are we going to do after were done this drop, Wolf?" Ace asked. Wolf Frowned. "First of all, don't call me Wolf, Three, especially on a combat slash supply drop! Just call me Omega One, or if you like; One. Not Wolf. Second, we do what we are ordered to do, nothing else. Third, why aren't you prepping your pod?" Ace Shrugged

"Don't get your shields in a knot, Brother, I'm already done and packed."

"Knock it off you two were late as is!" It was Candy's voice this time. She grabbed Ace by his shoulder and tossed him into his pod.

"H-hey Watch it Sis!"

"That's two to you, three, now sit down and shut up!" Wolf sighed. Sibling hate, just great…Ever since Four, Five and Six went down, the remainder of the team was always on edge… And when the team was disagreeing on something, it was never a good thing. He placed his Shotgun in the side compartment, and his Chain gun overhead. He loved his guns; speaking he spent every credit on them himself. Wolf sat down, waiting for his pod door to close. Soon it did, and the pod started rotating to the drop position. He could see Reach below him. The Screens in his pod started up, revealing his siblings helmets. You could almost see Ace grinning inside his helmet.

"Let's go! I've been immobile for too long!"

"Calm down, Ace. You'll get you're shot at them soon enough…Everyone put their A.I's into their pod for better maneuverability."

_Prepare for Drop in Three…Two…One….Pods Launching_. Wolf quickly pushed his A.I into his chip port on his pod, and then braced himself for the G-force to come….

But it didn't. _Pod Abnormity encountered. Requesting Drop Team for Bzzz….._

The A.I's voice ended as the lights when out leaving Omega Team worried. Thankfully the pod's Monitors still worked. Ace was the first to talk;

"What the hell is going on? Who turned out the lights?"

"Calm down Ace, Generator probably just shut down…Wolf? Wanna try contacting the Bridge?"

"Right, will do Candice…Bridge Come in! What just…the Hell!?" Wolf didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the underside of the ship lurched and started rotating. This was going to be a long Day….

Bridge, Five minutes before shutdown.

McCray looked up from his seat to look at the stars. Each one looked exactly the same, twinkling in the deep of space. Each held a Planet capable of life, each a new home. Each... Hold on why is that star expanding? He looked up and, indeed, the star was expanding. The realization hit him. A slip space rupture used by…

"The Covenant! Battle stations everyone!" he was about to hit the intercom before the Covenant Carrier Came into orbit and fired a large, green, plasma beam. The lights turned off, the Instruments shut down as well.

"Engineers, what's happening? Why did we stall?" McCray was panicking, they were defenseless!

"Shields are down, Sir! We could charge them if we convert the power from the emergency generators, but that will take too long!" Just then, The Carrier Launched another blast, this time tilting the ship out towards space...Gravity had turned off as well, and the crew began to float around. This is it; there was no way that they could escape now that power was off. Captain McCray pulled himself into his chair, on the verge of tear…there was nothing else he could do…Was there? He began to futz with the controls he had available, then did what he did best….Pushed buttons randomly.

Pod Bay….

Omega Team sat in their pods, only now seeing what was happening to the Pillar of Valor. Wolf could only watch as they were blasted again and again. "Ome-… Ace, Candice. Looks like this is the end of us, And I wanted to say… it's been fun, and I'm glad to have you as my brother and sister, at arms or otherwise. Thanks for the memories guys." Wolf closed his eyes, anticipating the end….

But it never came. The lights blasted back on, and the pod launched. At first, only thing that they could hear was sighs of relief, that is, until they realized that they were being blasted into space.

"Dawn Chaser, Turn us around! NOW!" Wolf screamed at the A.I in his pod. "I'm trying Wolf! The Thrusters on all pods are unresponsive! I think…. I think we're going to be stuck in space for a while." The A.I. looked at the screens. "Uh...It might be a good idea to turn the pods into temporary Cryosleep pods, I don't know when you will get caught or land on a planet." Wolf sighed again.

"We don't have much choice do we?" The A.I. shook its head.

"Fine prep us for emergency Cryo sleep. Wake us when we land, until then, Spartans! Get some shut eye; you're going to need it." Wolf closed his eyes as the A.I closed off the heating units, and the pods were indorsed in a Deep, cold sleep.

6 years later, somewhere in space…

Wolf woke with a start, the effects of Cryo wearing off, He was uncomfortably cold.

"D-d-dawn chaser...Brr…S-status R-Report! Good god it's c-cold…"

"Affirmative. You have been in Modified Cryo sleep for 6 years; you're about to go into orbit of unknown planet, with similar qualities to Earth…No not earth before you ask, proceed to drop?" Wolf smiled a bit through his chattering teeth…Time to rise and shine.

"Confirmed, but wake the Rest of Omega Team First," Then he yelled," Up and at 'em Spartans!" much more louder than needed.

"Uhg…five more minutes….."Ace mumbled

"Wait what? Where are we? Red! Status!" they were looking around their pods now, from what Wolf could see from his Monitor screen. Five minutes later and a talk about landing protocol, they were off spiraling down towards the planet…..

Canterlot Castle, Celestia's Chambers…

Celestia's walked into her room after a long day of paperwork, complaints, and various requests from her subjects. She looked out the window, to see the moon starting to rise. Celestia never did get much time to go and examine the night sky closely, even in her many years of her immortality. She smiled as she saw her sister, Luna walk down the stairs from the Sun/Moon raising platform and waved her hoof, to which Luna waved back, and then started walking in the Direction of her room. Celestia started examining her sisters sky with her telescope she had on her balcony, seeing every star and every bump in the moon, the shooting star getting close to canterlot…Wait, what? Celestia looked up and, indeed, the shooting star was getting closer to her. Luna entered the room. Celestia was the first to talk

"Dearest Sister, you wouldn't have happened to have planned any meteor showers, right?" Luna looked confused.

"Nay, We had not. Do thou request one?" Celestia smiled slightly.

"No sister, just need help stopping one from destroying Canterlot. Care to help?" Luna's eyes widen a bit, before rushing toward her balcony.

"SISTER, WE NEED TO BLAST THE METEOR!" Celestia chuckled as her horn glowed with magical energy.

"Still using the Royal Canterlot Voice are we?" Luna frowned

"We have to get rid of it before it hurts any of our subjects, Sister; this is no time to be teasing us on how we present ourselves! Quickly, let us use Star Beard's Energy Blast spell that should do more than suffice for the destruction of the meteor." Celesta moved to the balcony with her sister, Luna's horn was glowing brightly, obviously charged with the spell

"Very well, dearest sister, let's do this," Her horn glowed brightly…

"Together!"

Both rays of light blasted forth from their horns spinning together towards the meteor….

Pods, before blast

Wolf and his team were being blasted down into the unknown planet, when his Dawn Chaser spoke up,

"Uh...hey Sarge? Do you mind putting me back into your helmet? I don't want to get risk getting damaged." He shrugged and took out his A.I. and placed it into his head. Ace spoke up next.

"So… what do you think the local will think of us? You know, us being kickass space warriors from a different planet? Them being them? What do you think the local look like anyways?"

"Ace shut up" Candy growled through her helmet, focusing and calculating their directory, and they Estimated Landing Point.

"Seriously! This is an unknown planet, Candy! We need to think of these things!" They were clearing clouds now, and then split apart, well… except the supply pod, which stayed stuck to wolf, But they still kept a tight formation. Wolf spoke up.

"Hey is the supply pod supposed to stick with me?"

"Affirmative, that should have been told in the mission briefing." "Its been six years, Dawn. I'm a bit fuzzy on the details...As for you question Ace, on how they will react…" A large beam of light was coming towards them…Fast.

"I don't think they like us." The blast hit, cracking the window and sending the team spinning every which way. Ace was screaming as he crashed into a castle looking building. All Wolf could hear from Candice was

"BUGGER!" before she crashed into a forest.

"Oh god I'm going to be sick….A-Ace stay in your pod… We'll come get you. Candice get out of that forest and I'll meet you halve way with the hog….Chaser! Set beacons on all pods! We're going do-" Wolf hit the ground, and blacked out… But it didn't take long for him to get back up. Sadly his pod landed upside down, nothing major. He opened the pod and tumbled out.

"Urhg… Dawn Chaser, Status report!"

"Affirmative. You were unconscious for 3 minutes 27 seconds. Beacons are all up. Supply pod broke off and landed a 374 feet east. Wolf sighed. Why did this happen to him?


End file.
